Song of Seasons
by Kamiya-san
Summary: A four-shot plus epilogue.  Damon's regrets grow as the seasons change. He can't bring himself to chase after Bonnie, no. That'd be too selfish.   Complete
1. I Summer

Song of Four Seasons

Author's note: I'm going to ask you to throw all logic away, and imagine them as teenagers..living in japan...in the summer. Yeah...

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong> Summer

"Let's leave this place."

The sandy grass whistled through the wind. Bonnie said nothing in return.

Instead, she kept her eyes locked on the glistening orange sea. The sun quickly losing its head to the waves.

"You don't have to go. Stay with me." Damon softly pleaded.

Once again, she didn't reply. Instead, she lifted her hands from her flowery dress and clenched the warm grass.

Tired of standing, he sat close to the girl now, watching her. A tear escaped her eyes, sliding down her cheek. He silently wished he could touch her, help her through the pain. But him just being there was punishment enough.

Instead, he clenched his hand drawing blood in the process.

"I will see the too-distant blue sky when I close my eyes." It would be a painful reminder of his eyes.

It was his turn to keep quiet.

The train was expected to come in less than 15 minutes. Yet, she came to meet him when he selfishly requested to see her one last time.

Damon stared ahead too. Taking in the orange glow of the forest they were in proved to be difficult. The perfect view or the ocean, shaded by trees was were he and Bonnie used to spend many hours after work and school.

Her parents were divorced. Her mother lived in the city, while her and her father moved back to the island coasts. A month ago, Bonnie had received news that her mother had been killed. There was no question. She had to go back. And her train was coming in 4 minutes.

They had dated when she came to the Coasts. And had shared many experiences. Like finding out she had powers. He was the only one Bonnie told, and from there, their bond grew inseparable.

And it's not as if he was easy to befriend. He was actually quite mean to her in the beginning. And he was the black sheep of the small island town. But Bonnie had given him chance after chance and he opened his eyes to her. And he saw beauty inside and out.

He cared for her more than he could explain.

Damon turned back to see Bonnie, but she was gone.

In her place lay dried leaves from the summer heat.


	2. II Autumn

**II.** Autumn

_The__autumn moon rises__, let's celebrate its fullness._

Damon hadn't spoken very much since the day Bonnie left. Not even to his younger brother, Stefan. He mostly kept to himself. He didn't cry. It didn't vibe with his persona too well. Instead he hated. He went back to the asshole he was before Bonnie had come into his life.

Damon walked into the local bar.

"Anything hard." he whispered, as he approached the bartender.

"Drowning your sorrows, brother?" Stefan asked as he came to sit next to Damon.

He was getting too good at zoning people out. He didn't respond.

And Stefan was tired of it. "Listen, because you can act like you aren't, but I know you are." he started.

Actually unsure if Damon was really listening, but he continued. "Bonnie's **gone**. She wouldn't want you to revert back to this old state and-"

Stefan was silenced as Damon grabbed his face with his hand and pushed him off the barstool, causing a large clash within the silent stirs of the bar.

"Don't talk like you know what she wants."

Damon walked out of the bar quickly and into the secret place he had shown Bonnie. The place no longer excited him as he used to grab hold of her hand rushing though the trees. Laughing as she squealed in excitement at the animals she never saw in the city. Instead, it was almost like a memorial to her.

He never told anyone, and never would. But every night he would dream of her. Dream of Bonnie._ Pleasurable_ dreams of her skin on his skin, the heat of their bodies warming each other in the chill of the night. The look in her eyes when she didn't understand his jokes, or when she was hot and wrapped her hair in a high ponytail. He didn't realise it, but he had memorised all her small mannerisms.

_Dawn comes, and we part ways once again._

His dreams became distant apparitions. He needed her.

Damon turned to the warm wind for help, the wind he felt every time she held him.


	3. III Winter

**III**. Winter

Winter comes, and he counts off all the days and months again.

Damon shivers slightly, reminiscing Bonnie's natural body heat. She knew he got cold easily, so when they walked she would jump on his back and pretend to be a giant thermal blanket. It only made him fall flat on his face in surprise, face numb from the temperature shock, but all he could ever hear was her giggling on his back.

Damon gasps as he wakes up. He'd only been dreaming. Dreaming about Bonnie again. He heard the chirps of birds. And he realised he had slept outside again.

He reached to his left to instinctively grab Bonnie's waist...

He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't pretend to be normal when he wasn't. Could fake that he didn't miss her, couldn't breathe without her near. As far as Damon was concerned, he was in hibernation anytime Bonnie was absent. She was the sunshine in his life.

He smirked for the first time in a long time. Such a corny metaphor.

_Within the memories that are now coming back to me._

___I'm setting out to find my way back to you._

* * *

><p>I'm really happy that you all like the story. Thank you <strong>so<strong> much for the support and interest. :)


	4. IV Spring

**IV.** Spring

_Spring is announced when the wild plants break out in a dance_.

He raced through the forest. Jumping over branches, splashing his bare feet through creeks. Disrupting the wildlife. But how could he care, when his life has been disrupted as well?

Damon didn't know what part of the city she was in, didn't need to know. Something told him he'd find her. Just a feeling...

S_pring is announced when the mountain leaves break out in a dance_.

He runs faster. Why did he waste so much time moping around? Bonnie could have another boyfri-

Damon came to a complete stop. What if he got there and she had moved on? She had a new life? New friends? A new love?

When she had first arrived to the Coast, she had been miserable the first few days. She complained of how the _'countryside wasn't for a girl like her_'. But she quickly grew to love it. Maybe she had just been bearing it until she left? Maybe she was just putting up an act so she wouldn't upset him?

It sounded exactly like something she could do. _Keep everyone happy but herself._But he continued running. Even if she had a boyfriend, even if she had a new life, she couldn't have forgotten about him. They had too much.

Days and nights passed and he continued walking. He hadn't eating in a couple days, and he was getting tired of depending on the kindness of random strangers for food and shelter. But not once did he regret making the effort to reach her, he couldn't stop now.

The sun was rising past a tall 20-story building. He had reached the city. After 9 days, he had finally reached her. His Bonnie...

He didn't know where to go, where to start, so he just followed the rising sun.

_As I was bathed in the light that followed on your heels._

* * *

><p>Ha, I just realised how much this story coincides with the song 'We are the People' by Empire of the Sun. I am so so so grateful for the reviews. I never thought anyone would like this, aha.<p> 


	5. V The Season

**V.** The Season

He saw her across the street with her friends. Bonnie wore her school's uniform. A plaid skirt, knee highs, and a short sleeve polo with her school blazer in hand.

He watched her laugh and smile to her friends. He noticed a taller boy chatting her up, she humoured him. The back of his jersey read '_Lockwood_'. Laughed at his jokes, but it didn't seem real. Like she was pretending.

She waved goodbye to her friends a little while later and started walking in his direction. Suddenly he began to think of his appearance. He'd been wearing the same outfit for a couple of days. One of the people kind enough to take him in for a night had no children. So he was given the father's clothes that were extremely baggy on his lean figure. But more so he worried, Damon had traveled all this way and now he was stuck. What he would say to her?

He loved her? His life practically had no meaning when she left? He'd been moping around and had gone back to his bad behavior? Nothing could be said without sounding like he googled the lyrics to a Backstreet Boys song. He shuttered in remembrance.

"Excuse me." a feminine voice said as she slid past him.

"Oh, Sorry." he said in return. Turning to see the girl he nearly bit his tongue. "W-Wait!" he yelled. His heart was racing. It was now or never. He didn't travel all this way to stare at her retreating form.

She turned a full 180°, her wavy brown hair spinning with her. "Ye-" she didn't even finish her response. She choked out, "D-Damon..." she was in a daze.

"Damon.." he finished for her, coming closer. "I..."

Her small hands gripped his pale face. She wiped a bead a sweat that rolled down his face. All his thoughts had gone out the window. There were no words that would be appropriate for this moment. No stranger could ruin it by staring bewilderingly at the couple in the street.

Her eyes studied his whole body. "What happened to you?" she whispered.

"The seasons." Damon said with a sad smile. The answer was double-edged sword only he would know.

Bonnie grabbed his hand and lead him to a table outside a cafe. She hailed a waiter, and asked for ice water.

Damon could only stare. Everything about her; the smile she gave the waiter, the worried look in her eyes when she glanced at him, the way her fingers drummed restlessly on the table waiting for the water. This wasn't a dream. This time it was real.

Bonnie didn't know what to say, what to do, but all she knew is that Damon looked to be in bad shape and she was concerned about his well-being before anything else. Damon knew that though, but special was what he didn't feel. That was Bonnie, she was like this with everyone.

"Did you miss a stop?" she asked finally asked. Thinking he had taken the train to a certain point and walked the rest of the way. Damon had never been to good with directions.

Damon shook his head, not trusting his voice. He smiled again. Just happy to see her, just relieved to know it wasn't a dream.

Bonnie's doe eyes widened in horror. "You walked all the way here?" Her eyes watering immediately. Had she known, she would have stopped him immediately. She tried to cover her eyes with her hands, but Damon pulled them away.

He wanted to say something selfless like, not to cry because it was his reckless idea, how life in the city was, how her father had been, but he couldn't only think of one thing.

"Come back with me." He quickly looked down, to ashamed to look her in the eyes. His selfishness embarrassed him. How could he ask her to drop everything again and come back just for him? What about her possible boyfriend? Damon released her hands with that thought, but Bonnie grippe them in return. That was nothing special though, because this was Bonnie's way of comfort for any individual. He hadn't even considered these factors. Only his own selfish desires.

"Yes." she answered.

Damon's eyes shot up, but the waiter had come with the water. They said their courtesies, and the waiter excused himself.

Maybe she didn't hear him and agreed to something she thought she heard. All doubts were erased when she said:

"Damon. I haven't stopped thinking about you..._at all_." She stared into his steel eyes. "I wanted to come back the second I stepped on the train, but I had to see for myself. I had to see my mother." her eyes fell to his rough hands, "It's weird, because I never really knew her. I didn't know how to cry for my own mother. I thought staying here would make me care. Make me care about seeing her dead body, but all I could think about was..."

She laughed this time, looking back into his eyes. "I'm a horrible person I know. But I realised I made one of biggest mistakes of my life. I didn't think you'd take me back. I thought you would have moved on."

She was too scared to go back to him, the same doubts worrying Damon had worried her.

Damon's laugh bellowed through the whole street, earning him strange looks. But he didn't care! Bonnie, Bonnie was the only one he cared about.

Bonnie's father had no interest in her to begin with, so she left with Damon. But they didn't return to the coast, they travelled to another town, close the forest.

_The light of the full moon shines down, illuminating the world with its divine light. __When my lover sneaks in to visit me, I wish that the clouds would hide that light just a little._

* * *

><p>Thank you loyal readers for staying by me this whole story, while it wasn't that long, I appreciate it regardless. 3<p> 


End file.
